drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Delivery Guy
The Delivery Guy is a guy who delivers packages to people. He delivered a package to the Drawn Together house in the episode Lost in Parking Space, Part One. When he came, Clara mistook him for Satan, believing that the rapture was happening and that he was coming for her soul. He appeared again in Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, where Clara had signed away her soul to him and worked as his slave to which the delivery guy took advantage of and complied with. Appearance The Delivery Guy is a short and slightly overweight man with brown hair. He has a big pointed beard which is similar to that of the devil's, giving Clara a reason to mistake him for Satan. He wears a brownish greenish uniform that consists of a shirt, shorts, and a cap. He also wears white knee socks and brown shoes. Personality The Delivery Guy is a happy and chipper guy who seems to love his job and his life. He was shown to be very nice to Clara when delivering a package to her even though she was treating him like Satan and setting a bunch of traps for him. He is very presumptuous as he was seen going into the house and chasing her down to sign for her package after she had closed him off from there. He was, however, being very nice and patient with her and doing this out of good intent. The Delivery Guy never seems to have a limit to how far you can push him before he finally snaps and gets angry. As seen in Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, The Delivery Guy was shown to be very tolerant of Clara when she was driving his delivery truck and killing multiple people. He didn't fight back at all, but he was extremely terriffied and was petrified in complete horror from this trauma. He screamed at her, telling to to stop, but in a begging and fearful way, more than an angry demaning way. One thing that does come close to a "dark side" to his happy personality, would be that he always dreams of breaking the rules and going crazy in life, but always respresses these dreams because of how obedient he id to the rules. This was expressed in the same episode, where he and Clara lived his dream by going completely out of line, abandoning his work, to drive really quickly in the carpool lane. The Delivery Guy is also shown on multiple occasions to have a very dark and depressing side to his background, dealing with the fact that he and his wife are unable to have a baby, which is extremely depressing to him and has shown to bring him to tears on one occasion. Episode Appearances *Lost in Parking Space, Part One *Lost in Parking Space, Part Two Trivia *In the episode Super Nanny, a guy was seen taking pictures of Ling-Ling as he drove off with his driver's license. He looked very much like the Delivery Guy, only his hair and beard were back and he wasn't wearing his uniform. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Enemies of Clara Category:Deceased Category:Fat characters Category:Phil LaMarr